bayareacommunityresourceswikiaorg-20200213-history
Hotlines
See also: Find a therapist, PEP and PrEP, Community Care and Self Care, and Drop in Centers Hotlines are community or government run counseling, resource, and advice lines. Some are 24/7; others are open only certain hours of the day. You can always call to see if anyone's available to answer. People call hotlines for many reasons: they might be supporting a friend and want advice, need emotional support and a listening ear for themselves, or are looking for advice and support from someone who won't be shocked about what's disclosed to them. Some places, like BAWAR (Bay Area Women Against Rape), can connect folks to advocates and other resources. Hotlines are also great if you have a question and you want to talk to someone who's knowledgeable about a certain area. If the hotline you call can't offer what you need, they usually can make recommendations for other resources. If you are experiencing a medical emergency, we recommend going to the nearest emergency room or calling 911 for an ambulance. Resource navigation 211 * 24/7 * You can call 211 for information about local resources. Helpfulness of information depends on who's staffing the line. Berkeley Information Resource Collective * Sub-collective of the Berkeley Free Clinic. * M-F 5:30-9pm, Saturday 11am-4pm, Sunday 4pm-8pm * (510) 548-2570 * http://www.berkeleyfreeclinic.org/call-center-referrals Suicide prevention and crisis support Suicide Prevention Hotline * Based in San Francisco. Can call from any region. * Hours: 24 hours 415-781-0050 * 800-273-8255 is the national one--you'll be auto-directed to a local one based on your area code. If you're queer or trans, recommend calling the 415 phone number or a LGBTQ-focused hotline. * http://www.sfsuicide.org Crisis Textline * Provides support addressing negative emotions and suicidal thoughts. * From the website: "Our goal is to help texters move from hot moments into a cool calm." * Text 941741 in the US to get connected to a counselor. Canada line is 686868. * See website for most updated information and data philosophy. * https://www.crisistextline.org LGBTQ Trans Lifeline * T4T trans support hotline. Do not need to be in crisis to call. Has microgrant program to cover name & gender change paperwork costs. * Available 7am-1am PST / 9am-3am CST / 10am-4am EST. Volunteers may be available during off hours. * 877-565-8860 * https://www.translifeline.org/ Trevor Project * Support hotline for LGBTQ or GSM youth under 24. From their website: "If you are a young person in crisis, feeling suicidal, or in need of a safe and judgment-free place to talk, call the TrevorLifeline now." * Operates 24/7 * Limited to 30 min, just call back after 30 min. * 1-866-488-7386 * https://www.thetrevorproject.org/ Domestic Violence and Sexual Assault BAWAR - Bay Area Women Against Rape * Provides confidential counseling and advocacy. * 510-845-7273 * https://www.bawar.org/ A Safe Place Inc. Crisis Line * Provides confidential counseling and advocacy. * Located in Oakland * 510-536-7233 * https://www.asafeplace.org/ National Sexual Assault Hotline * 24/7 800-656-4673 HIV AIDS/HIV Nightline * Hours: 5pm-5am nightly * 800-628-9240 (National) * 415-434-2437 (Bay Area) * 800-303-7432 (Spanish CA) California HIV/AIDS Hotline * Refs. from CA Dept. Public Health * M-F 9am-4pm PST * 800-367-AIDS (English/Spanish) * 888-225-AIDS (Toll Free) * Clinician HIV PEP Hotline 24/7 888-448-4911 Sex and Sexual Health SF Sex Information Hotline (SFSI) * Have a question about sex, gender, or sexual health? Shoot them a call. * (415) 989-7374 * https://www.sfsi.org/ Call up the Center of Disease Control * Can provide guidance and support to folks who have an STD, think they may have an STD, or just have questions. Members of the media and medical professionals can also call this line. * (800) 232-4636 * https://wwwn.cdc.gov/dcs/ContactUs/Form Hotlines for Undocumented Individuals Alameda County Immigration Legal and Education Partnership (ACILEP) * (510) 241- 4011 San Francisco Immigrant Legal and Education Network * 1-415-200-1548 Northern/Central California Services, Immigration Rights & Education Network (SIREN) * Text only: (text ‘SIREN’) 1-201-468-6088 United We Dream * Call: (844)-363-1423 * Text: 877877 PaseLaVoz * Call or text: 1-415-715-9990 Nurse Advice Lines For when you need to talk to a medical professional. Sometimes it can be a while to get a call back. If you're experiencing a medical emergency call 911 for an ambulance or go to your nearest emergency room. Highland Hospital * Leave a message and they'll call you back. * M-F 8:30a-4:30pm * 510-437-8341 Alameda Alliance for Health (Membership Required) * 24-hour service, after hours, and weekends * For Alameda Alliance for Health Members:1-855-383-7873 * For Medi-Cal Members:1-888-433-1876 Contra Costa County * 24-hour service * Membership Required * 877-661-6230 Shelters Berkeley Food and Housing Project Shelter Bed Hotline * First round opens at 12 PM and second round opens at 7pm * 1-866-960-2132 * You can also call 211 in any county. Legal aid Bay Area Legal Aid - Free Legal Advice Line * From their website: "free legal hotline available to qualified low-income residents living in the Bay Area" * (800) 551-5554 * https://baylegal.org/get-help/ East Bay Community Law Center * Less of a hotline-more of a local resource. * (510) 548-4040 * https://ebclc.org/need-services/